The Uprising
by Val88
Summary: This fanfic kicks off where The Reckoning ends. The summary is inside. Please review when you are done reading THANK YOU
1. Summary

**The Uprising**

 **I'm honestly cheap with summaries, so please give this story a chance.** **The story starts where _The Reckoning_ ends. Also, it's going to have many ups and downs. It has everything a reader would want in a novel. I don't want to spoil the story, so here are some key points:**

 **\- Simon, Tori, Lauren, and Kit fall in love**

 **\- Chloe and Derek's relationship grows immensely**

 **\- Derek and Chloe find out about their families past**

 **\- Tori finds out who her father is, but not by someone she knows**

 **\- Chloe breaks up with Derek**

 **I don't want to give too many things away, but if you give this story a chance, I promise you'll like it. This story has many things going on, so the story doesn't get too boring for some readers.**

 **The climax of the story will be when Chloe breaks up with Derek and why.**

 **This story is funny, happy, and sad in my opinion. Please review and I'll see if people are interested in reading this story.**

 **In the meantime, the prologue is in the next page. THANK YOU**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys! Thank you soooooo much for giving this story a chance. I'm going to apologize in advance if the chapter take a while to update. I'm not giving an excuse is just that I don't have a computer at home or a phone. The only time I write is at school, so i don't know what I'm going to do when I have summer vacation or on the weekends, but I promise to try my best to write more. Also, my parents don't let me go to the library if it's not for homework and they don't let me use their phones. Besides that, here are somethings i wanted to point out: If you have Pinterest, go to "Darkest Powers (Val88)". There, you will see the clothes that the characters are wearing and my opinion in actors that would be perfect for the role of the Darkest Powers characters. If you don't have Pinterest, I will try my best to describe everything. Also, I will dedicate a song to a chapter, and I will give you the name of the song in the beginning of the chapter. Last, but not least. I will have a quote in the beginning of chapters. I do this to represent the feelings of the characters or the chapter.**

 **HOPE U ENJOY! REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE! THANK U**

 _Good byes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean "I'll miss you, until we meet again."_

 **Prologue**

"Derek, what are we going to do?! That spell isn't going to hold them forever!" alerted Tori.

"Let me think!" I screamed back, but I can't think with everyone else freaking out.

"I've been letting you think for the past 10 minutes!" Tori shouted back, but I ignored her.

 ** _She's right you know_** , said my inner wolf. What is he doing back?

We continued sprinting down the hallway, but with my luck, reached a dead end. I tried to think of something, but finished empty.

"Jake? Do you think we can get through the wall?" I tested. Knowing well, that wasn't going to happen.

"No way, man. One, we don't know what's on the other side of the wall. And two, if the wall leads to outside, there's going to be a brick wall after another brick wall, and then a brick wall again to secure that nobody gets out," responded Jake. _Great,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey!" We all spun around to catch five large guys running towards us. They had huge guns and were shielded with vests.

We all grew into our fighting positions, but before I passed the signal to begin, I smelled something I never believed I would smell again. Her strawberry scent filling the whole hallway, but I can't see her.

"Move out of the way," I hear her say, and I realize she's on the other side of the wall.

"Everybody move back!" I warned. Before we were far away from the wall and closer to the five guys, the wall blew up, guiding us up in the air and hammering the ground hard _._

While attempting to get back up, I saw her. She was entering her way through the flames, and heading in the direction of the five guys. Her hair was curled down to her waist, and was an ordinary strawberry blond. Four years have passed since I've seen her, so besides her style in clothes, her body also changed. She now has natural curves all around her body. I have seen women get plastic surgery to have curves like those. She was wearing leather all the way. Leather jacket, leather jeans, and leather high heel boots **(Pinterest!)**. I couldn't see her face because she didn't look back to see if the seven of us were okay. All she did was ignore us , and focus her attention to the huge guys with guns coming straight towards us. She knocked out the five guys in an instant. I was mesmerized. She now moved faster than the eye can see, and anybody could tell how much training she had.

When I finally got back to my own two feet, and she stopped fighting, we all went silent. All I could do was a gaze at her, but she was in deep thought, and was observing the empty hallway. Not knowing better, Jake broke the silence by asking, "Who are you?" tilting his head towards her.

"Chloe," was all she answered. Her voice was cold and serious, but to my surprise, I could still find a sweet spot when she said her name. She was still looking at the empty hallway, like she was looking for something, or rather, waiting for someone.

"How old are you?" questioned Jake, moving closer to Chloe.

"20," she responded. It seemed as she felt him come closer, and in respond, she moved further away.

"What are you?" Alright, I know Jake doesn't know that we know Chloe, and he's just covering the basics, but it's getting really irritating.

"Necromancer," she answered.

"What ar-" started Jake again, but before he could finish, I tested, "Why are you here?"

My voice came out strong, and almost as a growl, but I didn't care. I needed to know why she's here. Why couldn't she leave for good the last time I saw her? Instead, she comes back, and memories start spilling.

When I finished asking, she turned around and smiled. It wasn't a warm smile, it was more like, _do you really want to know?_ She turned back to stare at the empty hallway.

Nothing about her eyes changed. They were still the bright, ocean blue eyes I fell in love with. She had on light pink lipstick, and black mascara. Even with the makeup, she never looked remarkably natural.

"Well...someone's has to save big wolf-boy's ass," she answered.

It hurt to hear her voice again, know she answered me sarcastically, and everything is still a lie.

I looked back at the blown up wall to see that it was a lab. It looked more like a hospital room though, with white walls, and a bed in the center with machines all round it. I walked closer to the room to see people on the ground. They were shot to death, and there was blood everywhere. _Thank god that Jake stopped me from going through the wall,_ I thought to myself.

"Let's go," ordered Dad. I turned back, and saw Chloe beginning to walk down the empty, long hallway.

"What? Dad, we can't trust her. What if she's leading us straight into a trap?" asked Simon.

I looked at Dad and begged him with my eyes not to follow, but I can't lie to myself. As much as I wanted to find an exit on my own, it looks like Chloe knows this building more than the others and I.

"Get a move on," insisted Dad. Nobody bothered to argue with him because his voice sounded irritated and serious. He began to walk fast, and I noticed that Chloe was _way_ ahead of us.

When we caught up with Chloe, she led us to a bathroom.

"Are you seriously worrying about going to the bathroom at a time like this? Plus, you are going into the wrong bathroom, this one is for the guys," complained Tori, while pointing at the sign at the door, indicating it was the boy's restroom.

Chloe went in anyway. Since Dad followed her, so did the rest of us, with Tori making a disgusting face the whole time. Chloe approached the bathroom mirror, and said, "Jeremy?"

"You know you're talking to yourself, right?" asked Tori.

We all exchanged freaky looks, but were interrupted when a face appeared in the mirror. It was a small square, like a video chat, with a boy on a computer. He wasn't facing us, so all the features I could make out were pale skin, and brown hair. He was wearing a skater boy outfit; hat, jacket, and Jordan's. His jeans were dark navy blue and not loose nor tight.

"What's the plan?" asked Chloe.

 _ **What she talking about?**_ ****asked my inner wolf. _Seriously, you've been gone for four years, what are you doing back?_ I asked him back, but I didn't get a response.

"Hold on… give me a sec," said Jeremy.

Jeremy stood up from his chair, and stepped away. I could identify more of the setting now. There were computers all around the computer Jeremy was using, and there was a TV on the left side of his computer, but it was off.

When Jeremy came back, he was carrying coffee. _Who would think about their stomach right now?_ I asked myself.

"Well?" insisted Chloe. She now looked worried.

Jeremy gave a long sign, and answered, "It depends on whether we go or stay."

Chloe looked at Dad, and he nodded and so did Chloe.

"We're staying," said Chloe. She looked sad and mad. If she was the Chloe that I knew when we met, I would guess that she is disappointed about something, but I don't know the real Chloe.

Jeremy spun to face us. I noticed that his eyes were like Chloe's. He's face looked very soft. The smile he offered Chloe revealed white straight teeth.

 _ **Are they dating? Who is this guy?**_ ****I wanted to argue with my inner wolf, but I had an identical question myself.

"OK then… here's the plan," started Jeremy, "I'll send you the map to the exit. When you are out of the building, send Jake to the freeway." He pointed towards Jake, "When you are by the freeway, wait for me to pick you up." He focused his attention back to Chloe, "I'll take Jake to the save house, and pick up April and Kiara. While I'm doing that… you'll convince your old family," he pointed towards us, "to go home with you. After that, head home, I'll be waiting."

Chloe nodded, and turned to go, but stopped shortly to tell Jeremy to be careful. In response, Jeremy pressed a button on the keyboard, and the alarms went off.

 ** _Great, I thought it was going to be a walk in the park getting out of here,_** said my inner wolf.

 **So... What did you think? Please review THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for checking out my story and reviewing. Also, thank you because you decided to keep reading after the prologue. I specially want to thank Jmkinsey and MaryBatson for reading and reviewing. I LOVE BOTH OF YOUR STORIES, KEEP WRITING! The first two-three chapters might be slow, but PLEASE stay with me, and they'll get better. I like to have a lot of details, but if I overdo it _please_ tell me in the reviews. Don't forget to check out Pinterest for my board: Darkest Powers (Val88). If you are using Pinterest, tell me about it in the reviews HOPE YOU ENJOY :) THANK U**

 ** _Hold Back the River- James Bay_** _In various parts of this song, Chloe wishes her troubles were gone, so she may enjoy minutes alone with Derek._

 _"I don't think people understand how stressful it is to explain what's going on in your head when you don't even understand it yourself."_

 ** _Chapter 1 (Chloe's POV)_**

 _It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky I was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold on to it._

 _This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

* * *

Coming back to reality, we were still kissing, but I'm not the one who's going to depart first. This is a moment I crave to cherish for life. It's a moment when every part of me feels save and loved, and it's all because of Derek.

My legs were fixed around his waist, and his arms were holding me firmly to his chest. My hands snaked every part of his upper body, until they finally settled into one spot. My right hand is tangled in his hair and pulling it soothingly, while my left hand is moving up and down his right bicep.

He pressed me into a tree, and his left hand went up my spine, but stopped at the back of my neck. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. As I opened my mouth, the kiss deepened. We kept stopping for air, but continued after being divided for too long (typically two seconds).

Throughout another passionate kiss, I hear Derek growl and draw his lips away from mine. I slowly open my eyes, just as Derek unwraps my legs from his waist and stands me up on the ground. I look up at his emerald green eyes, and place my hands on his neck, bringing his forehead down to mine. He positions his hands on my hips, and brings me close to his body.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at his sad expression.

He offered a long sign, and answered, "Dad is calling. He wants us back inside."

I let go off his neck, and took his left hand with my right hand instead.

As we headed back to the motel, I noticed that during our time in the woods, it turned from daylight to astronomical dusk **(the sky is no longer illuminated, if you didn't know what it meant)**. _I wonder how long we kissed for_ I thought to myself.

I don't wish to go back indoors. It brings me back to reality, and I often won't contain alone time with Derek. Also, things would most likely be uncomfortable between Derek, Simon, and I.

I look forward to viewing Simon as a brother, and him considering me as a sister. Also, I wouldn't want for him to be angry at me because I chose his brother above him. And I particularly don't desire Simon and Derek's relationship to alter because of me. _Have Simon and Derek talked about me after we brought down the Edison Group?_ I asked myself.

"Derek… h-have you t-talked about u-us with Simon?" I asked, curiously, but regretted it the second I ended.

Derek blocked me, and I froze. I wouldn't handle meeting his eyes and not cry, so I decided to stare at his chest.

A small amount of seconds went by before he stepped away from me, and continued walking. As I followed him, I didn't appear to forget that he didn't answer my question.

He led me to the girls' room, but stopped shortly by the door. Aunt Lauren appeared from inside the motel room, and faced me.

"Say goodnight Chloe, and come inside. You'll see him tomorrow," she said. After that, she turned to Derek and excused herself by saying goodnight to him.

I felt Derek's fingers on my chin, and I focused my attention back to him. He placed a gently kiss on my cheek and said, "Goodnight Chloe."

As he disappears into the guys' motel room (which is across the hall from the girls' room) all I managed to do was stand in the middle of the hallway and process what just happened. He, in no way, answered my question, nor did he kiss me goodnight on the lips.

As I come back to my senses, I enter the girls' room.

To my left, there are two queen sized beds, and a small storage space in the center. The right side of the room has a plasma TV on top of dark, brown cabinets. Also, there's a full-size, walk in closet on the left side of the TV, and the bathroom is located to the right once you come in through the door.

"So… how was the walk with Derek?" asked a voice.

I focused my attention towards the voice, and found Tori resting on the bed positioned at the right. I mouthed the name Derek to her, and pointed at my ear and towards the door.

I would like to inform her how wonderful the walk was, but Derek might hear us. I don't want him to know my feelings, yet. Suppose he doesn't feel the same? What if I already messed up the whole thing by talking about Simon?

"It went well," she said with a mocking smile. It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

I ignored her, and headed towards the closet. I set away my sweater and shoes. I took out my pajamas, and headed towards the left bed.

Once able to turn on the TV, Tori snatched the remote from my left hand.

"Hey!" I complained.

"We're watching what _I_ want," she said, changing the channel to Freeform.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I haven't watched TV since Andrew's, so I need my break," she responded.

"Well… I haven't watched TV since Lyle House, so really, _I_ should get it." At this point it doesn't matter who gets the controller, I just want to witness how deep I can push her buttons.

" _You_ have wolf-boy to pass your time with. I don't have anybody," she said, but realized she sounded too sentimental, so added, "to make out with, I mean."

I allowed the subject to drop, because even though she corrected herself, I know exactly what she meant.

We watched Pretty Little Liars until Aunt Lauren exited the bathroom, and I rushed inside it.

When I finished, I observed myself in the mirror. I still don't see what Derek likes. I have pale skin, I'm short, and contain dull, blue eyes. I at least looked decent with my strawberry blond hair, but now I have black hair, and look dead.

I exited the bathroom, and headed towards my bed. I noticed Aunt Lauren wasn't here anymore, so I asked Tori, "Where's my Aunt?"

"She left with Kit. Said to tell you goodnight and that they are just going to chat about where to go next," she answered, and turned off the TV and lights.

Once I was comfortable enough, I said," Goodnight Tori." I predicted an answer, but gave up when I heard her snore.

"Goodnight Derek," I whispered, knowing well he could hear me. I allowed my mind wonder about tomorrow, until I fell asleep.

 **So… what did you think? Please review and I'll see about updating the next chapter. I wanted you guys to guess who Jeremy is. Answer in the reviews.** **Also, if the chapter was too long or short tell me.** **THANK U**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank U for continuing reading after the prologue, and the first chapter. I know some people read stories, they like it, but they never review. I know because _I_ used to do that, but not anymore. Reviews encourage me, and other writers to write, so PLEASE review THANK U. If you think Pinterest is a dumb idea tell me, so I'll stop. Also, I want to thank lena10123 for reviewing, and saying that I'm a good writer. It brought a smile to my face when I read her comment about me at the end of chapter 4. Make sure you guys read her story it's SOOOO GOOD Anyway... ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV**

As I waited for kit in the lobby of the motel, I examined my surroundings.

The male at the front desk has his legs crossed on top of top of his desk, and he's reading a newspaper. The man is dressed old-school; dark brown dress shoes, dark brown jeans, a beige vest, black suspenders, white dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, a black bow tie, and a grey hooligan. He is good looking, maybe in his late 20's; with his dark brown eyes, and shiny, curly, brown hair. He is well fitted, not like Channing Tatum though. He seems to be a good Tom Cruise. He turned one more page in the newspaper when two little twins ran through the lobby doors.

The two little girls passed the man at the front desk, and sprinted towards the direction of the elevator. They looked to be five years old, and twins. Their features were straight, dirty, blond hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. One of the twins had a blue tutu with a white shirt, and the other one had a pink tutu with a black shirt. They both had white, dress shoes. As I watched them, I heard a female voice call out two names, "Ashley! Hannah! Slow down!" I spun around towards the voice, and watched as a woman entered the motel with two book bags. She was tall, and looked like the little girls, just more 'grown up'.

Hannah and Ashley ran back to the tall women, and hugged her. "Here Hannah," said the women, handing a blue book bag to the little girl with the blue tutu, "and here Ashley," she continued, and handed a black book bag to the little girl with the pink tutu.

The women had a typical business outfit: a black vest, black high heels, a white, dress shirt, and black dress pants. Also, she looked to be in her late 30's. As she headed towards the front desk, I heard the door of the motel open again.

A man and a teenage boy walked in with three suitcases.

The man seemed to be the same age as the women and the boy about 17 or so. The man had business clothes like the women; same colors and everything. The boy dresses with black converse, navy, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.

I was close enough to the front desk to hear the conversation between the old-fashioned man, and the family.

"Hello, how may I be at your service?" asked the old-fashioned man. He stood up from his chair, and started to write something on the computer that is on top of the desk.

"Hi, I would like a room for two nights and three days," answered the man with the business outfit.

"Sure… would you like a couch included with the two queens?"

"Yes please," said the women.

"Okay then, I just need all of your names, and for you to sign here." The old-fashioned handed the women a white sheet of paper, and a black pen.

"My name is Jordan," started the man with the business outfit while the women signed the paper. He continued to introduce his family, and pointed to each member with his right palm, "This is my wife Monica, my son Andrew, and my daughters Hannah and Ashley."

"Glad to meet you, Jordan," said the old-fashioned man, and shakes hands with Jordan. "My name is James, welcome."

"Thank you," said Monica, and handed the paper back to James.

The family headed towards the elevator. At the same time that the family entered the elevator, Kit walked out. He waved to Jordan, and walked towards me.

He wore a plain, white shirt, black jeans, and black Nikes (he is dressed better than me that is for sure) I only had on black jeans, a yellow, dirty T-shirt, and white tennis shoes.

Once Kit reached me by the French doors, he asked, "Ready?"

I nodded and he opened the right door.

"Ladies first," he said with a big, cocky smile.

I skipped the part of saying 'thank you' and opened the left door for myself. I heard him murmur to himself, "Or ignore me and open the other door," and give a quiet, long sign.

Believe me when I say that it's not my intention to act rude. I remained with this family because of Chloe. She seemed to trust them enough to stay with them, and she also looked happy. I promised my best friend that I would keep Chloe save, and happy above anything else. My feelings or other peoples' feelings don't matter to me when it comes to Chloe. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to keep Chloe save and with Derek because he makes her happy.

I gave up trying on going against Derek. At the lab, I realized how much Chloe cared for Derek. He proved himself to be trusted and he kept Chloe save. Like any family member of any family, I can easily tell how much Chloe and Derek love each other, and I believe that Kit noticed too.

Once we stepped outside, I asked Kit, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, spinning around to face me.

"Don't ask me. I wasn't the one who wanted to talk far away from the kids. By the way, why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm starving."

"But we just ate, and that doesn't explain why the kids can't come."

He glanced at his watched on his right wrist, "The pizza was three hours ago, I'm starving."

 _Three hours? Chloe and Derek were out longer than I thought._ "The kids, Kit," it came out as a command, but he was stalling.

"The kids, Lauren, are sleeping. They deserve the rest. Plus… If I bring Derek, he'll probably change my mind about where we're staying next."

"Where are we staying next exactly?" I asked, confused.

"That will be discussed during dinner-"he pointed with his left palm towards the other side of the street, "-Pick."

In front of me were a few options for dinner, Mexican, Italian, and sea food restaurants. My eyes stopped once I came across a hot dog stand.

"There," I pointed towards the stand.

He spun to the direction I pointed towards and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come on."

We walked to the end of the block where the stand was located.

Kit bought me the hot dog with no toppings, and for him only ketchup. We sat down on a green bench next to the hot dog stand.

"Well?" I asked, impatient.

"Well-"he gave me a cocky smile again"-you chose a perfect dinner. This is the best hot dog I've ever had."

I slapped his shoulder, gently, "That's not funny."

"Then why are you smiling?"

I straightened up, and said serious, "Where are we going next?"

He gave me a sign in response, and continued eating his hot dog. _This is pissing me off. Why is he stalling?_ I finished my hot dog at the same time as he did.

"I have an idea, but if you have any suggestions, be my guest," he began. _Finally,_ I thought _._

"Umm… no. Where were you thinking?"

"I know that if we go to another friend of mine, it'll make the kids uncomfortable. You know... after the whole Andrew thing. So I was thinking on going with my sister," he said this as if asking for authorization.

"Do we have another option?" I told his as if there was no other option.

"Not really, but…" he gave another sign and continued," If you think that you and Chloe are going to be uncomfortable, just say so."

"I'm uncomfortable right now, but there is no other option for us right now. And I don't want to separate the kids. They've gone through enough."

"I agree."

"So it's settle then, your sisters' house. Is there anything I should know, just in case I say the wrong things." We began to walk back towards the motel.

"Not really, umm… just don't tell her no."

"Why?"

He chuckled, and I realized we had reached the motel. I opened the right door for myself, and Kit followed. We headed upstairs, but he stopped shortly before opening the door to the boys' room.

"I'm sure the kids appreciate that you decided to stay. 'Night Lauren."

"Sure," I said and entered the girls' hotel room. Closing the door behind me, quietly.

I tiptoed to the closet and placed away my shoes. I headed towards the bed where Chloe was laying. It was hard to find the bed; after all, the room was pitched black. The only light coming through was from the small opening in the window.

I made myself comfortable, and drifted to a soundless sleep.

 **Sorry guys… I'll try my best to have my chapters updated sooner. If you don't like the story so far, it'll get better. Remember, I'm building the plot.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Come on guys! Reviews PLEASE** **. Thanks to purplemoon12 for checking out my story and reviewing. Please read her stories. They're really good.**

 _"This is a whole new world" -Lowell Rheinheimer_

 **Chloe's POV**

The rays of the sun have been kissing the horizon for the past fifteen minutes, giving the sky a memorable, orange look. As I inhaled deeply, the smell of last night's rain calmed me down enough to overlook my problems.

Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren are situated at the front seats of the car. Followed by them are Derek and Simon at the two middle seats. In the back is Tori and I covered by Mr. Bae's things. Tori was not too happy about the arrangement and caused a scene, but after being chewed out(more like lectured) by Simon, she got the memo. I did not mind, though. Of course, I don't like the back, but at least we had windows.

Looking at the outside view was more interesting than hearing Simon and Tori bickering every once in a while about stupid things. Apparently, Derek agrees with me. He hasn't said a word since we left the motel and has been staring out the window the entire ride. I don't think I'm the only one to notice. After Tori's scandal, I was sure that he was the one to say something, but it was Simon instead.

The ride hasn't been a _total_ bust. We had Mr. Bae to entertain us. What I'm _saying_ is that a car drive is not boring with Mr. Bae. He pumps up the radio and sings along. Once songs come up that Tori or Simon like, they finally quiet down.

What I can't explain is the relationship between Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren. Yesterday they performed fine, but today they can't seem to agree on anything. The way that he talks to her seems as if they've met before. When I asked her about it, in one of our pee stops, she said that they met more than 10 years ago, but just for a brief second. I asked where, but she told me to drop it, which surfaced more questions that I never asked.

"Are we there yet?" asked Simon, bored like the rest of us.

We've been in the car for about five hours now, but it feels like a whole day.

I'm not sure where we're heading next, and neither does Tori nor Simon. Earlier in the motel, Simon asked Derek, but he was completely blown off and Derek didn't answer him. Simon tried asking his Dad but didn't get much out of him either. Same story with my Aunt. She said I'll know once we're there.

"Nope," said Mr. Bae, " I told you, it'll take about a day to get there."

"Where are we going? The north pole?" asked Simon.

"Nope."

"I was kidding, Dad. But what about Canada?"

"Mm-mm."

"Come on Dad. Give it up," begged Simon, sounding annoyed.

Mr. Bae gave a long sign. "We're going to your aunt's house. In Michigan," he responded.

Simon laid back into his seat and took a brief look at Derek. He didn't say another word after that.

I don't know what to assume. Simon and Derek never told me about an aunt. But then again, it was none of my business, and I never asked. What's so odd is the way Simon looked at Derek. As if Michigan was the cause of Derek's silence.

I kept thinking about going to Michigan, the new people I would meet, and my new home. I thought about those things until I fell into a deep sleep. Looking out the window.

 **Kit's POV**

Three hours of sleep and 10 hours driving, with hardly many stops, can _literally_ absorb a person's energy. Lauren has volunteered to drive while I get some rest, but the women has never been outside of New York. Or at least taken a road trip this long. And I'm convinced she'll get lost, which will take more time that I could spend sleeping instead of trying to figure out where we are.

Several of seconds passed before all I could see was a gray cloud in the front of the van. _Great. Smoke. Just what I needed._

The following exit was a few feet away. I parked at a gas station that resembled a business that went broke _years_ ago. My eyes met the rear view mirror and noticed everyone sleeping. I glimpsed at Lauren, who was sound asleep. I powered off the car and got out.

I opened the hood of the car. Steam coming in contact with my face, introducing unbearable heat.

"Shit," I shrieked. In a low voice, so I wouldn't wake anybody. I expeditiously masked my face with the palms of my hands.

"Here," spoke a women's voice.

I formed a petite opening from the hands on my face. Looked up to find a sky color cloth, dripping with water. My eyes adjusted to the person holding the cloth towards me.

" The cloth is soaked with ice, cold water. It'll help with the heat on your face," explained Lauren.

I reached, grasped the cloth, and covered my face with the cool fabric. Lauren mentioned the cloth being ice cold, but with the heat and cold, I sensed nothing, just felt refreshed.

Hearing metal contacting each other, I dropped my hands from my face, along with the fabric. H2O drops flowing down my face. Lauren was inspecting the hood of the car and moving objects around. I _do not_ like people touching my car. I stood next to her and watched her do whatever she was doing.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing to my car?" I asked after a few seconds of being pissed off.

"Well, it looks like we won't be going anywhere anytime soon," she responded. She handed me a greasy, old, tube.

"No offense, but I don't _appreciate_ you taking my car apart."

Pointing her finger at my chest, she half-whispered half-yelled, "Your car came apart all by itself."

I yanked her finger away from me and told her in the same tone of voice that she talked to me with,"My car is fine. Thank you very much..." I turned to observe the hood of the car,"Plus... what do _you_ know about automobiles?"

"I know enough and more. Trust me, this car isn't going anywhere," she pointed towards the tube still in my hand, "not without that."

 **(I don't know much about cars, so I did my best with writing this part. I did research about what can stop a car, but couldn't come up with anything. Just pretend something happened to the car that it's difficult to fix because they don't have the right equipment. Thanks and sorry if you think I should've been more specific. Or maybe is good the way it is and I'm worrying about nothing.)**

After inspecting the car, I cursed myself for saying this, but Lauren was right. The car will remain here. I don't have the materials to repair it, and even then I don't know if it will run.

"What now?" questioned Lauren. Her right hand was over her eyebrows, blocking sunlight.

I looked at the ground and began to think. After a few seconds, I said, "I can call my brother-in-law to pick us up, but we'll have to wait a couple of hours."

I looked up at Lauren and met with the back of her. She was lost in thought, "Did you hear me?"

Turning around, she asked,"Do you have a phone?"

I handed her the phone from my right back pocket, "why?"

"You're not the only one who has people to can call when there's an emergency." She began dialing.

I snatched the phone away from her hands, "No offense, but I don't trust you. Much less your friends."

"You know? By saying 'no offense' doesn't make it less offensive! And you know what else? I don't trust you either, but I have to put up with you because of my niece. So the least you can do is show me some respect!"

Once I handed the phone back and she began dialing again, she said," I don't know if I should trust the women either."

"What do you mean? She's your friend."

" No, I said this is someone in case of an emergency."

"Why do you think she won't help you?"

"Because I stopped talking to her."

"How long was this?"

"10 years ago. And it ended on a sour note."

She stopped playing with the numbers and brought the phone to her ear.

"H-H-Hello? Holly?" her voice broke. She looked like a kid who just got busted for doing something wrong. "I-It's me. L-Lauren." _At least now I know where the stuttering problem originated._

Lauren walked away from me, so I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. I took advantage of the situation and went to wake up hell. I'm kidding. I meant the kids. Same thing.

"Kids wake up!" I announced, pounding on Simon's window. I went to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

"No. Not the sun, please not the sun," complained Tori, pulling the blanket up to cover her face.

"What's going on Dad?" asked Simon. He was out of the car and stretching his back.

"The car failed."

"Where's my aunt, Mr. Bae?" asked Chloe. She was also stretching.

"She's on the phone with our ride. Hopefully."

Chloe looked over my shoulder and began to walk towards her aunt, but I caught her arm before she went too far.

"Two things. Your aunt is over there because she wants privacy. I think you should stay here and help unload the car."

"Of course. What's the other thing?"

"You can call me Kit."

"O-okay. It'll take some time to get used to it, though."

"Of course."

Jumping out of the van, Tori commented, "Well, you don't have to worry about me, I would gladly call you Kit. 'Mr. Bae' just sounds too formal. And there is nothing formal about being on the run."

I chuckled at her comment and began to unload my things. I don't mind Tori calling me Kit, 'Dad' would be better, though. I guess I'm going to have to wait a bit longer.

Once the kids and I finished unloading the car, I walked over Lauren. Her back was facing me, but I could still hear her sniffing as if she was crying.

"Everything good?" I asked.

She brought her hands up to her face. To dry her tears, I'm guessing.

When she finally turned around, her eyes and nose were rose pink. She definitely was crying. " She'll be here in fifteen minutes," she said.

"That's not what I meant," I told her.

A tear ran down her cheek and I made an effort to reach up and clean it away, but before my hand could reach her cheek, she snatched my hand away and lectured me with a cold voice, " That's none of your business. Go tell the kids to be ready and leave me alone."

I walked backwards towards the car while telling her, " We're going to be together for a long time. I just thought I could try to be nice. I wouldn't want a broken bitch ruining our chances of staying out of the radar."

I turned around with a smirk on my face, leaving Lauren mouth open.

" You're such a dick!" Lauren yelled, but I ignored her.

 _Point: Kit._

 **If the story is getting boring, I'm sorry. It's because this part will be very important later on the story, as well as the next chapter. Please wait two more chapters and then you will meet Kit's family. PLEASE REVIEW Thank you**


End file.
